cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Constitution of the Global United Nations
Preamble We, the members of the Global United Nations (GUN), in recognition of the needs of our Alliance, do hereby establish our means of governance. Through our unity, loyalty and honor, we commit to serve each other and GUN to the best of each of our abilities. Not one of us is alone. Not one of us is more important than any other. We are of single purpose - to promote the prosperity of all of GUN. Elected Government Article I The Primary Government shall consist of an elected Triumvirate. Each Triumvir shall have a separate realm of responsibility for which they have full authority and accountability. The Triumvirs shall be: *Internal Triumvir- Responsible for managing all domestic affairs of GUN. These areas include financial infrastructure, recruiting, education, awards programs, growth programs and identification of nations ghosting the Alliance. *External Triumvir - Responsible for managing all inter-Alliance affairs of GUN. These areas include ambassadors to other Alliances, GUN hosted embassies, treaty negotiations, diplomatic communications, and announcements on Cyber Nations Forums. *Executive Triumvir - Responsible for managing all security aspects of GUN. These areas include military organization, command, and training. Article 2 1. Elections shall be held at the beginning of February, May, August, and November. 2. Elections shall be comprised of a self-nomination period, a period of questions and answers, and a vote by the membership to fill each position. Each period shall last a minimum of 48 hours with the closing time and date announced when the polls open. 3. Candidates for Triumvir should have a minimum of 2 months cumulative service within GUN and three (3) months of experience with Cyber Nations. This stipulation may be waived should there be not enough qualifying candidates declaring their candidacy. 4. No one person may hold more than one Triumvir seat. Appointed Government Article 3 1. Triumvirs each have the authority to delegate responsibility and authority for their area of responsibility as they see fit. They may appoint and dismiss Deputies as they deem necessary by posting such delegation in an area of the forum accessible to all members. 2. Triumvirs may also appoint Emeritus from the ranks of former government leadership as advisors. Emeritus act as the voice of the people tempered with the experience of having lead GUN in the past. Emeritus is a permanent title granted by unanimous vote of the Triumvirate. Policy Article 4 Triumvirs may define policies as they deem necessary for the execution of their responsibilities. Such policies must be posted in an area of the forum accessible to all members. Such policies are binding upon the membership and are only to be levied when a need arises. Triumvir Removal Article 5 1. Should any two of the three Triumvir believe that the third is failing in their responsibilities, they can move for an emergency election for that Triumvir position. During emergency elections, the said Triumvir is suspended from their responsibilities and holds no authority greater than any other non-government member of GUN. Emergency elections take place immediately and the suspended Triumvir is automatically a candidate in the election. 2. Should the membership of GUN believe their government to be failing in their responsibilities, they can move for a vote of no confidence. Any member may initiate a poll for the vote. During the voting, the Triumvirs continue to serve in their full capacities. The vote shall last 48 hours. Should the final votes result in two-thirds of the voting membership voting for no confidence, while meeting a quorum of one-quarter, then the Triumvirs are suspended and emergency elections are held for all three Triumvir offices. Specific Triumvir Responsibilities Article 6 1. Declarations of War and issuance/acceptance of alliance-wide surrender may only be confirmed by a unanimous vote of the Triumvirs. 2. The Triumvirs must ratify all non-military treaties by a vote of two-thirds and all military treaties by unanimous vote. 3. Any Triumvir may accept a new member into GUN. 4. Any Triumvir may suspend a member of GUN, with dismissal of that member requiring another Triumvir to consent. Suspension includes removal of access to the GUN forums. 5. The use of nuclear weapons for first-strike requires a unanimous vote of the Triumvirs. Retaliatory use of nuclear weapons requires a two-thirds vote of the Triumvirs. Inalienable Rights of the Membership Article 7 The membership of GUN are guaranteed the following rights, which may not be violated by any member of government, for any reason. 1. The membership has the right to know all government appointments and/or delegation of responsibilities via public post in the main GUN forum. 2. The membership has the right of free speech on the forums, in Cyber Nations and in IRC up to, but not including, disrespectful behavior or organized sedition. 3. The membership has the right to leave GUN, at any time, without threat of government imposed reprisal. 4. The membership has the right to manage their nation as they see fit, with exception given only where terms of surrender must be abided by and in times of war or imminent threat of war. During surrender terms, nations may be required to modify their nations to suit the terms. During war or threat of war, members may be required modify their nations to increase the defensive capabilities of GUN, as directed by the Executive Triumvir. 5. The membership has the right to be free from unprovoked attack. Any nation subject to an unprovoked attack shall be defended (economically, politically and/or militarily). 6. The membership has the right to financial support when attacked. Any nation sustaining damage from unprovoked attacks or during sanctioned attacks (in response to an unprovoked attack, for example) has the right to request and receive aid commensurate with losses sustained in battle, to the best ability of GUN's economic resources. 7. The membership has the right to appeal disciplinary actions imposed upon them by the GUN government. Amendments Article 8 Any member of GUN may make recommendations for amendments to the Constitution. Amendments to the present Constitution shall come into force for all members of GUN when they have been adopted by a vote of two-thirds of the members voting and ratified in accordance with their respective constitutional processes. Article 9 Any member of GUN may make recommendations for alterations of the existing Constitution. Any alteration of the present Constitution shall take effect when adopted by a vote of two-thirds of the members voting and ratified in accordance with their respective constitutional processes. Ratification and Signature Article 10 1. The present Constitution shall be ratified by the signatory nations in accordance with their respective constitutional processes. 2. The present Constitution shall come into force upon the ratifications by the current GUN government. IN FAITH WHEREOF the representatives of the Governments of the Global United Nations have signed the present Constitution. DONE the fourth day of February, two thousand and ten. Signed, Joe of Arc Chocolate Cookies Semperfidelist Category:Global United Nations Category:Global United Nations Category:Alliance charters Category:Constitutional Documents